dont_starve_gamefandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Aranha (Spider)
Normal= |-| Guerreira= Aranhas são Monstros agressivos que moram em Ninho de Aranhas (Spider Den). Elas também podem ser geradas por uma Aranha Rainha (Spider Queen) ou Tumbleweed. Elas são, geralmente, noturnas; só saem de dia se o Ninho for atacado ou se a teia do Ninho for pisada. Aranhas geralmente são vistas andando sozinhas mas se juntarão se uma delas for atacada. Quando mortas, todos os tipos de Aranha deixam cair Carne de Monstro (Monster Meat), um pedaço de Seda (Silk) ou Glândula de Aranha (Spider Gland). Há também uma rara chance de deixarem cair o Crânio de Webber (Webber's Skull) na DLC Reign of Giants. Todas as Aranhas precisam de dois ataques do Cajado de Gelo (Ice Staff) para serem congeladas. Aranha Guerreira (Spider Warrior) Aranhas Guerreiras são versões mais poderosas das Aranhas normais que só saem se o Ninho for atacado, uma Aranha for atacada próxima ao Ninho, ou serem geradas por uma Aranha Rainha. Aranhas Guerreiras são facilmente distinguidas das Aranhas Normais por parte das listras amarelas em seus corpos, que é também a razão delas serem chamadas algumas vezes de Aranhas Tigres (Tiger Spiders). Também são um pouco maiores do que Aranhas. Elas também são capazes de pular em você a uma certa distância. Comportamento Aranhas Se qualquer personagem que não seja Webber der passos na teia de aranha em torno de um Ninho durante o dia, fará com que algumas aranhas (quantas Aranhas serão geradas e de que tipo são, depende do nível do seu Ninho) saiam, enquanto emitem um grito de guerra e investiguem o local que foi pisado. Atacar essas aranhas enquanto estão na teia, fará com que o resto das aranhas dentro do ninho saiam e ataquem. Se o jogador apenas pisar em um canto e for para longe da teia, as aranhas irão para aquele canto, darão outro grito e retornarão, mas se o jogador permanecer na teia pegajosa e ficar perto o suficiente, elas o seguirão até o jogador ou elas morrerem, ou elas retornarão se o jogador for para muito longe. Ao escurecer, as Aranhas sairão do ninho e irão andar em torno. Elas comerão qualquer Carne encontrada no chão, incluindo Carne de Monstro - mesmo de Aranhas mortas anteriormente. Se forem deixadas sozinhas, irão retornar ao amanhecer. Aranhas apanhadas do lado de fora durante o dia (se seu ninho for destruído ou se elas estiverem muito longe dele) vão adormecer. Indo para perto delas, quando estiverem dormindo, por poucos segundos irá acordá-las e irão atacar, mas vão voltar a dormir se for para muito longe. Aranhas que chegarem muito perto de uma fonte de luz brilhante, como uma Fogueira (Campfire), muitas vezes, vão ter medo e fugir; no entanto, elas poderão caminhar até o fogo e, farão, se houver comida para elas. Elas também irão seguir o jogador para perto da fonte de luz, se elas estiverem perseguindo-o. Aranhas não vão fugir de Armadilhas (Traps), mas irão caminhar em direção a elas se estiverem entre elas e seu alvo. Aranha Guerreira Aranhas Guerreiras irão surgir quando o Ninho de Aranhas é atacado ou Aranhas forem atacadas na teia. Elas irão gritar quando aparecerem e depois começarão, imediatamente, a seguir o jogador ou qualquer outra criatura que atacou o ninho. Aranhas Guerreiras atacam pulando se o inimigo estiver a uma certa distância e abocanhando quando alcança. Depois de um curto período de tempo, elas vão parar a perseguição, mas tendem a seguir o jogador para uma distância maior do que as normais. Elas irão, em seguida, retornar para a área perto do ninho, mas vão ficar do lado de fora até o amanhecer. Aranhas Guerreiras dormindo acordarão à uma faixa maior do que aranhas normais quando se aproximarem. Elas não estão presentes no primeiro nível do Ninho, mas sempre estarão presentes no segundo e terceiro nível, a menos que os ninhos forem completamente esvaziados por matar as aranhas de dentro, antes de mais serem geradas. Caçando Aranha Aranhas encontradas vagando à Noite (Night) podem ser facilmente mortas com Armas (Weapons) de corpo a corpo. Quando golpeadas, elas ficarão atordoadas e impossibilitadas de atacar por um tempinho, podendo ser acertadas de novo. Depois que uma Aranha é golpeada e tiver outras Aranhas próximas, elas irão defende-la. Se eles estiverem um pouco longe, dá para, rapidamente, matar uma Aranha antes que as outras cheguem. Se o jogador estiver sendo perseguido por muitas Aranhas, ele pode matá-las. É só acertar uma Aranha e então correr para fora do alcance de ataque das outras Aranhas. Ao longo do tempo, cada Aranha será atingida várias vezes e morrer. A Noite, a maioria das Aranhas irão deixar seus Ninhos. Ninhos grandes, entretanto, contém muitas Aranhas (Ninhos de nível 2 e 3 geram Aranhas Guerreiras), e somente algumas saem por vez. Quando uma dessas Aranhas é morta, outra Aranha irá surgir para tomar seu lugar. Matando essas Aranhas enquanto saem, vai esvaziar lentamente o ninho e permitir que ele seja destruído. Esvaziar um ninho desta forma também irá impedir a geração de Aranhas Guerreiras, que vão aparecer se o ninho for atacado antes que ele esteja vazio. Outra forma é pisar na teia, que fará com que algumas aranhas surjam (assim como durante o dia) e, em seguida, fugir. As Aranhas não irão voltar para Ninho se estiver escurecendo ou de noite. Fazer isso não fará que Aranhas Guerreiras apareçam. Se todas as Aranhas estiverem fora, você pode facilmente destruir o Ninho, pois isto não irá torna-las agressivas. Devido a uma aranha poder ser atordoada, Wendy pode usar isso para sua vantagem com Abigail, pois seu ataque é frequente e pode atingir mais de 10 aranhas de uma só vez, permitindo que as aranhas sejam mortas com rapidez, causando pouco ou nenhum dano a Abigail. Quando estiver lutando contra Aranhas com ajuda de Porcos, elas podem comer os restos da batalha (Carnes e Peles de Porco), por isso, quando estiver tentando ganhar recursos você tem que ser rápido e, geralmente, não vai conseguir pegar o que os porcos derrubam quando morrem para as aranhas. Aranhas podem ser pegas em Armadilhas para animais pequenos. Ao serem colocados no solo, as armadilhas podem estar com isca de qualquer tipo de Carne, até mesmo a que foi recolhida de Aranhas mortas, para atrair a Aranha. De maneira alternativa, Aranhas podem ser levadas para armadilhas que não tenham isca quando começarem a perseguir, pois elas não tentarão se desviar delas. Uma maneira de limpar um Ninho de Aranhas é colocar várias armadilhas, atacar o ninho e levar as Aranhas (e Aranhas Guerreiras) para as armadilhas. Você também pode cercar um Ninho de Aranhas e colocar uma Lureplant na entrada, e as aranhas, as vezes, irá para ela. Embora a Lureplant vá pegar as Carnes de Monstros. Outra maneira de matá-las requer que você vá em uma Caverna para pegar Peles de Coelho. Assim que conseguir, use-os para construir Cabanas de Coelho em volta do ninho (pelo menos 4). Quando estiver escurecendo e a noite os Coelhomens e as aranhas irão lutar, com os Coelhos geralmente ganhando. Você, então, pode pegar todos os itens ao amanhecer. Isso é melhor que usar Porcos, pois os Coelhomens não vão comer as Carnes de Monstro deixada pelas aranhas. Aranha Guerreira As Aranhas Guerreiras são mais rápidas do que as Aranhas normais, têm duas vezes mais saúde, e pulam quando atacam. Seus ataques tem uma distância considerável, mas podem ser desviados se o jogador for rápido o suficiente para sair do caminho. Uma vez que uma Aranha Guerreira ataca, ela tem um breve período de "descanso" onde não pode atacar de novo. Durante este tempo que ela pode ser golpeada com qualquer arma, geralmente precisando de 3 a 4 golpes para mata-la. Aranhas Guerreiras também podem ser mortas com Armadilhas. Se uma armadilha é posta antes das Aranhas Guerreiras começarem a perseguição, elas podem ser levadas direto para as armadilhas, onde serão pegas; elas, as vezes, podem ser pegas mesmo que saltem sobrem as armadilhas quando atacarem. Quando checada, a armadilha vai conter uma Carne de Monstro, uma Glândula de Aranha ou Seda. Abaixo encontra-se o número de golpes que é preciso com cada arma para matar Aranhas, quando se joga com personagens com um modificador de dano padrão. A Weather Pain não está incluída devido a natureza aleatória dos seus projéteis. Uso & Criação Embora elas sejam inimigos perigosos no início e um incômodo constante durante o decorrer do jogo, aranhas têm muitos usos. Primeiramente, elas são uma fonte renovável de Glândulas de Aranhas, que é um importante ingrediente em muitos usos de itens de cura, e Carne de Monstro, que pode ser utilizado como um ingrediente em receitas de Panela de Barro (Crock Pot). Elas também são as únicas fontes de Seda no jogo, exceto quando se faz a barba de Webber. Todas essas coisas as fazem boas candidatas para criação, o que pode ser feito com bastante facilidade. Basta plantar um ou dois ninhos dentro de um espaço fechado com muros, que costuma ser suficiente para contê-las, pois elas, muitas vezes, não vão tentar quebrar os muros, e, geralmente, se tentarem, não conseguem fazê-lo antes que amanheça. Uma vez que o recinto tiver sido estabelecido, o jogador tem vários métodos de matá-las. Construindo um recinto de aranha em torno de um tentáculo também é uma boa ideia, como as aranhas vão ser agressivas instantaneamente sobre ele assim que emergem de seu ninho, enviarão onda após onda de ataques contra ele, que tem pouco ou nenhum efeito, e vão priorizar atacar o Tentáculo do que comer os itens derrubados por aranhas mortas. Entretanto, cuidado com o tentáculo quando estiver pegando os itens. No entanto, o jogador deve tomar muito cuidado para não deixar o ninho desacompanhado por muito tempo, pois ele pode eventualmente gerar uma Aranha Rainha, um inimigo muito perigoso que pode potencialmente destruir a sua base. Além disso, se jogar como Webber, elas podem se tornar aliadas valiosas, especialmente quando Aranhas Guerreiras estão presentes, porque elas vão atacar monstros e animais selvagens, devido à sua alta agressividade, mesmo sem terem sido provocadas. É uma tática muito válida reunir uma linha de inimigos com raiva atrás de você e, em seguida, levá-los de volta para seus amigos de seis pernas, permitindo que os dois lados destruam uns aos outros. Só tome cuidado de não ser atingido por qualquer uma das partes, e não se esqueça de recolher todos os itens no chão, ou as aranhas os comerão. Construir sua base perto de um ou mais Ninhos de Aranhas também oferece segurança contra ataques de Morcilisco (Batilisk) e Cão de Caça (Hound). Trivialidades *Aranhas Guerreiras foram adicionadas na Atualização, Long Live the Queen, enquanto as Aranhas normais estão no jogo desde o início. *A noite, uma aranha que ficar perto de um muro de um jogador pode atacá-lo. A aranha geralmente ficará atacando o muro até amanhecer, quebrar o muro ou ser morta. Se o ninho estiver longe o suficiente e outras aranhas não estiverem nas proximidades, é possível matar a aranha sozinha sem alertar as outras. *Quando um Ninho de Aranhas é incendiado indiretamente (e.g. queimando a floresta ao redor), ou se forem geradas por uma Aranha Rainha elas irão caminhar durante a noite e dormir ao ar livre de dia. Aranhas geradas ao enterrar o Crânio de Webber (Webber's Skull) irão ter o mesmo comportamento. *Aranhas são os mobs com a maior variação no jogo, com seis variações quando inclui a rainha; duas são achadas na superfície (e são da mesma "família de aranha", uma vez que todos elas podem ser geradas do mesmo ninho/orifício), duas são encontradas nos dois primeiros níveis das cavernas (que também estão relacionadas, uma vez que também pode ser gerados a partir do mesmo Aragmite (Spilagmite), enquanto a última aranha (Aranha Pendurada Moradora das Profundezas (Dangling Depth Dweller)) é encontrada nas ruinas. *Porcos costumavam comer as Carnes no chão mais rápido do que as Aranhas, mas agora eles têm um atraso. *Criaturas das Sombras geradas pelas Luzes do Pesadelo podem ativar o Morador da teia (Dweller's web), que, se não forem contidos, irão gerar um grande número de aranhas ao longo do tempo. *Uma maneira segura para andar em torno de um ninho de aranha é caminhar ao redor da borda da teia. Normalmente funciona melhor se as teias de aranha estão perto das extremidades do mapa e não há nenhum caminho ao redor da teia para o outro lado. Isto pode ser muito útil para evitar lutas. *Todas as variações de aranhas no jogo têm seis pernas em vez de oito, ao contrário das aranhas reais. *Webber pode fazer amizade com aranhas em uma forma similar que outros personagens fazem amizade com os Porcos. Como consequência, aranhas não são hostis a Webber enquanto porcos são. *Webber é uma criança que vive na aranha que uma vez tentou comê-lo. Você pode encontrar evidências disso lendo suas citações no jogo. Galeria File:Spider.jpg|Uma Aranha normal, assustada, e agressiva. Wilson surrounded by Spiders.jpg|Wilson cercado por Aranhas. Abigail fighting spiders.png|Aranhas mostrando sua animação quando recebem dano. Webber special.png|Webber cercado por Aranhas. Frozen Spider.png|Uma Aranha congelada. sleeping spider.png|Uma Aranha dormindo. eating spider.png|Uma Aranha comendo. Dead Spider.jpg|Uma Aranha morta Spiders left outside.png|Aranhas ao ar livre depois que a Aranha Rainha que elas seguiam foi morta. Sleepingspiders.png|Aranhas dormindo depois que seu Ninho foi destruido. Spider farming with Rabbit Hutches.jpg|Criação de Aranha usando Cabanas de Coelho. Warrior Spider.png|Uma Aranha Guerreira em pé. Spider Warrior battle cry.png|Aranha Guerreira soltando o grito de batalha. Warrior Spider Leap attack.png|Aranha Guerreira a ponto de saltar. Frozen Spider Warrior.png|Uma Aranha Guerreira congelada. Warrior Eating.jpg|Uma Aranha Guerreira comendo. Dead Spider Warrior.jpg|Uma Aranha Guerreira morta. Spider Trap 1.png|Uma Armadilha que caracteriza uma Aranha Guerreira dormindo. Mais irão aparecer se ela for atacada. Spiders Tentacle.png|Quando uma aranha é atacada, todas as aranhas nas proximidades irão tornar-se agressivas ao inimigo. Spiders fighting each other and den.png|Aranhas atacando um ninho e umas as outras enquanto Wilson, com um Chapéu Aranha, é deixado em paz. Don%27t Starve Promo 2.png|Uma Aranha com outros monstros perseguindo Wilson em uma imagem promocional para Don't Starve. Long Live the Queen.jpg|Aranhas e Aranhas Guerreiras no pôster Long Live the Queen. Toy Spider.png|Uma Aranha colecionável próxima a um Bastão de Presunto (Ham Bat). Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Criaturas Hostis Categoria:Criaturas da Superfície Categoria:Criaturas da Caverna